Medical electrodes for detecting and transmitting electric pulses from the body surface of an patient to a electric pulse processor are known from medical practice. Medical electrodes of various dimensions are available for different applications and corresponding to the patient's size. For example, electrodes with a diameter of approximately 15 mm are used in the field of neonatal medicine, whereas electrodes for adults may have a diameter ranging from about 25 mm to 60 mm. Thus, the large number of medical electrodes of different sizes has proved to be disadvantageous in medical practice. For example, medical electrodes of at least three different sizes must be kept ready, namely, for neonates and for adults of a small, medium or large size. This requires an increased logistical effort for both the manufacturer and/or distributor of the medical electrodes and the user in medical practice.